vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Bond
The blood bond is a mystical connection forged between two individuals when one drinks the other's blood. One of these individuals must be Kindred though the other can be almost anything. This bond gives the vampire whose blood was consumed (know as the regnant or sire) power over the other individual (the thrall). The blood bond gives the regnant an emotional hold over the thrall. The thrall is likely to experience deeply positive emotions towards the regnant and have a strong desire to be near them. When fully under the regnant's control, the thrall will do almost anything for them. This makes thralls excellent servants as they are loyal and unquestioning. Ghouls are a good example of the blood bond. Though it is different between two Kindred the principle is the same. Drinking the blood of a Kindred once will have some effects. The thrall will feel a strong desire to be near their regnant. This connection is not as powerful as a full blood bond but takes the same amount of time to break. In order for a blood bond to reach full potency the thrall must drink the regnant's blood at least three times in a relatively short period of time. Each time the thrall drinks the bond is deepened. The second time the thrall drinks, the emotional connection they have to their regnant becomes incredibly strong. The third time renders them fully bound to the service of their regnant. Even after the thrall has drunk three times blood bonds need to be maintained by further, periodic, doses of blood. It takes about a month for the regnants blood to the leave the thrall's system. After that, if they do not drink their regnants blood again, the bond will begin to break down. When the regnant's blood is fading from their system the thrall enters a period of withdrawal in which they may beg their regnant for more blood or, if they are unavailable, seek them tirelessly until they are truly free of the bond. Breaking a blood bond is very difficult. Blood bonds can be broken through time or the death of the regnant. For kine, breaking a bond is by no means easy but not drinking the regnant's blood is enough. For blood bound Kindred it is not so simple. In addition to abstaining from their regnant's blood they must maintain a physical and mental distance from their regnant. The emotional and mental effects of the bond linger on sometimes for as much as a year. When these effects at last fade the bond is truly broken. Blood bonds are common even in the modern world and are sometimes used as a way to bring an unruly Kindred to heel. Some sects, such as the Sabbat, use blood bonds routinely to ensure loyalty. Another place the blood bond exists is between sire and childe. A strong, but usually temporary, blood bond is formed between them during the Embrace and persists for a short time afterwards. This gives the sire an influence over the fledgling which goes beyond that of mere necessity. In cases where a ghoul is sired, they usually remain the blood bound servant of their sire. References Navigation Category:Vampire Lore Category:Vampire terms Category:Vampire society Category:Vampire heritage Category:Glossary